La guerra del Alma
by Ponyalicorn
Summary: Cuando los recuerdos del pasado vuelven,te lleva al limbo, Luz o la oscuridad
1. Prologo

El Alma prohíbe cosas que no quiero ver en mis recuerdos

Recuerdos que no entran en mi alma

Recuerdos del Sol

Cuando yo era el propio enemigo

Era el verdadero ser de la oscuridad

Recuerdos Oscuros

Me gustaría recordar el dia que te vi


	2. Capitulo 1 Dos Mundo

Una voz se escucha en una casa,a la 3:30 por la noche decia:Hey Angelight despierta.

Anglelight(o Angelus para los amigos)es unos de los amigos del elegido, a la vez guardián de la princesa Celestia

Lo despierta Drak un amigo suyo desde mucho tiempo.

Se van los dos a al Tren donde van a Cantelot,Angelight y Drak da los billetes al trenista y entran los dos al tren.

El tren se pone en marcha,Drak dice con mucha alegría

-Asi que despues de protegas a Celestia,vas ver algo en casa de twilight.

Angelight dice

-Si posiblemente no creo que tarde de...(Recuerda algo)

 _ **Flashback corrumpido**_

 ** _Se escuchan voces voz que conoces y uno dice_**

 ** _-Mi poder esta en esos dos mundos (Risas malvadas)_**

 ** _Fin del Flashblack_**

Angelight le dolia la cabeza y drak dice

-¿Estas bien?

Anglelight dice

-Si

 ** _Fin del Capitulo 1_**


	3. Capitulo 2 Recuerdos Oscuro

Era la 7 de la mañana, el tren a Cantelot llego a la estación,Anglelight y Drak se despertaron.

Se bajaron del tren y Anglelight se despidió de Drak y el lo mismo Anglelight se fue al castillo de Celestia.

Unos cinco minutos después Anglelight llego al castillo y fue a ponerse la armadura.

fue a la sala del trono para proteger a Celestia,Anglelight hace la reverencia pero Celestia dice

-Como estas

Anglelight dice

-Muy bien,princesa

Celestia hablo un rato con anglelight hasta que vino un guardia.

El guardia dijo

-Celestia vino un...

Un pony con una armadura purpura y rojo con un ojo golpeó al guardia

el pony malvado dijo

-Vaya, vaya, vaya mira si es la princesa Celestia y su ¿novio?

Anglelight dice

-¡No soy su novio!

el pony malvado se ríe y dice

-No inporta soy Blade Fire vengó solo a matar a Celestia solamente ,en guardia.

Blade saca su Llave Espada y Anglelight también y combaten.

En un momento Anglelight recuerda...

 _ **FlashBack Corrupto**_

 ** _Se escucha voces y una voz dice_**

 _-_ _ **Ayudame**_ ** _Anglelus_**

 ** _Fin del FlashBack_**

Anglelus derrotó a Blade y con ello despareció Blade

 _ **Fin del Capitulo dos**_


	4. Capitulo 3 Destino Primera Parte

Después de proteger a Celestia,los guardias dijeron la noticia de que un nuevo enemigo, quiere destruir Equestria será como será.

En la mañana siguiente llamaron a todos los guardias incluido Anglelight para hacer una reunión en el castillo, en el castillo estaba las cuatro princesas para ver la reunión

Al cabo de un rato Celestia digo una cosa en secreto a Anglelight:

-Tendrás que salvar a Equestia

-¿yo?

Celestia digo si con la cabeza

-Cuando alguien cambió su destino, nadie puede negarlo

Se escuchó un susurro

 _ **Fin de la Primera Parte**_


	5. Capitulo 4 Destino Ultima Parte

Por la tarde hacia lluvia en Ponyville,allí en ese sitio había muchos ponys de tipos y colores,casa y etc.

Drak vive allí.

Anglelight entro en casa de Drak y hablo con el.

Unos cinco minutos después Drak le dijo a el

-¿Dónde vas?

Anglelight dice

-Voy a irme muy lejos debo salvar Equestria de ese monstruo

Drak dice llorando y los dos se van fuera

-¿Y nuestra promesa?

Anglelight dice

-Nunca lo olvidare

Drak abraza a Anglelight.

Despues, Anglelight entra al tren y se despide de su amigo

 _ **En el otro rincón dos desoconcidos ,el primero con una capa de estrella rosa y otro**_

 _ **Con un corazón de cristal**_

 **Fin del Capitulo 5**


	6. Capitulo 5 Tristeza

En el tren estaba todo iluminado pero fuera estaba oscuro por las nubes grises, Anglelight estaba triste por decir alguien adiós, un pony se sentó en la silla con él era el de "Capa con la Estrella"

Anglelight sentía observado, mira al lado de su asiento, no había nadie desapareció ese pony pero el mira en frente y estaba ahí esa pony de esa capa.

Había unos segundos de silencio, alrededor se escuchó susurros cada vez más fuerte

Anglelight rompió ese momento diciendo

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y porque?

La pony de la capa dice

-¿No me recuerdas?

Se quita la capa y dice

-Soy Twilight

Anglelight se sorprendió y dije

-Princesa que haces aquí

Twilight dice

-Vengo a ayudarte a salvar Equestria si o si todos están en peligro.

Anglelight apoyo su respuesta y Twilight dice

-Anglelight ¿Cuál es el problema de tus memorias?

Anglelight dice

-Son mis memorias están corruptas y a veces advino el futuro.

Cada vez más fuertes y frecuentes, no lo puedo parar.

Twilight se sorprendió, se bajan del asiento y dice

-Anglelight… ¿y no estas feliz por eso?

Anglelight dice

-¡No!

Anglelight llora y abraza a Twilight mientras ella sonroja

 **Fin del Capítulo 6**


End file.
